Together Forever
by Princess Noodle
Summary: NorthenMage's one shot prize! This is also a continuation/sequel of 'What I said' (a multi chapter fic)but this can be read without it Hope you all enjoy this, it was fun to write! Maka and Kid are living happily five years after graduation, everything is going smoothly for them, but life sometimes throws you a curve ball. All they can do it work through it together. Real world AU


**NorthernMage's**** one shot prize!**

**This is sort of a continuation of my other story 'What I said', but I suppose you could read this one independently if you really wanted to, I'll try not to add too many components that require background knowledge. This story starts about five years after they graduate so if you were looking for fluffy beginning relationship stuff then I advise that you do read the first story, it's also multi chapter so it's much much longer.**

**So happy reading!**

**~PrincessNoodle**

Maka and Kid have been happy together for five years now. Now sitting at age 23 they were comfortably in the routine of their jobs and owned a house together. The life they had together was more than perfect. But life has a habit of throwing curve balls.

In Maka's mind Kid had only just kissed her forehead before he left for work, leaving her in the warmth of the bed they shared together, in reality he had left over an hour ago, she was supposed to be up and getting ready for work 45 minutes ago. So when she rolled and casually looked at the clock, reading 8am, Maka gasped and jumped up, nearly falling in the tangled sheets. Suddenly she halted, standing in the middle of the bed, auburn hair still messy from sleep, her face was one of confusion, before it was one of disgust. She leapt off the end of the bed quickly, and ran into her and Kid's en suite bathroom, where she emptied her stomach's contents of last night's late dinner.

Maka stared in horror at the bathroom floor, she sat there for another 5 minutes before getting up, just in case. She brushed her teeth vigorously before getting ready for the day.

She worked at the children's hospital along with Soul, though doing much different jobs. She was a nurse and he was an entertainer, playing music mostly. Kid worked at his father's company, learning to take over whenever his dad decides to step down. Blackstar isn't a professional athlete, although he's the closest thing to it, and Tsubaki is an early childhood educator at a local preschool, and frequently comes to the hospital to keep the kids at a normal learning level. Patty actually does work at the zoo, just like she dreamed and Liz doesn't currently work. Last year Liz and Soul got married and are now expecting a baby.

Maka smiled as she thought of all her friends, it was amazing that they all stayed together. After graduation Soul, Liz, Maka, and Kid all went on a vacation to Europe, it had lasted a month and during the last week Blackstar, Tsubaki and Patty made it over. That's probably was kept them all together, they got their travelling out of the way early on, and they all made it a point to spend time together.

Maka felt nauseous all through breakfast so she only ate the bowl of fruit Kid had left out for her, but soon regretted it as she stormed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth again, she picked up the phone to call in sick to the hospital.

She groaned and sprawled out on the couch, arm covering her face. Today was the day that Kid had said they had a date night, which usually meant a nice fancy dinner and maybe a movie, if there were any good ones out. Right now in fact there were quite a few out that Maka wanted to see, but they would probably have to postpone it.

By lunch she had peed 5 times, and puked only once more. She felt fine though, hungry even. She hopped on the spot to make sure sudden movements wouldn't trigger another bathroom session. Smiling, she opened the fridge door but frowned when nothing looked appetizing, a sudden craving for cake hit her and Maka contemplated making one. She snapped herself out of it, she had to seriously think here. She had taken her temperature, it was only a little bit high, not enough to be called a fever, but not her usual body temperature, so she didn't have the flu or anything of the like. She was a nurse so it was easy to recognize her symptoms but she hesitated before making an actual diagnosis.

With a determined look on her face she grabbed her bag and stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind her, to go to the store, a mere five minute walk away.

When she arrived, Maka bee lined to the desserts and picked up 6 red velvet cupcakes, an apple pie and a pack of 12 assorted donuts. With her cart full of sweets she headed to the vitamin and medicine aisles. When she got there she squatted and look at about 10 different boxes that all contained the same thing.

Leaving the store, she regretted not driving because of all the things she had decided to buy. She looked at her phone for the time, but it started ringing in her hand. Soul's name popped up and she struggled to answer it before setting the bags down all together and swiping her finger across the screen.

"Hello?" She said, it was scratchy on the other end before it went silent and she heard an answer back.

"Maka? Why aren't you at work? Are you okay?" Soul asked worriedly. It was funny, after her had asked her to dance at the bon fire and she said no, obviously he got over it, 150% now married to Liz, he took on the role of a father/brother. So the concern in his voice wasn't just friendly, it was brotherly and Maka instantly felt bad for not contacting him when she phoned the hospital in the morning.

Maka leaned against a wall of a building, bringing the several bags of groceries closer to her, and out of the way, with her foot. "Ya Soul I'm fine. I just felt really sick this morning, I'm okay now though. In fact I just went to the store and bought some desserts." Soul snorted through the phone and Maka smiled.

"Okay, that convinces me that you're alright, just don't let your ankles get any fatter." He joked but Maka went silent.

"Am I really fat?" If she was fat now and if her hunch was correct on this morning's sickness, then she was about to get even fatter.

Soul fell silent, "No, no, no, no, no, Maka you aren't fat, it was a joke!" Maka cracked a smile, he had probably gone through this with Liz a few times so he knew how to handle it, what he didn't know was that she was probably in the same boat as his wife.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now, gotta get home and eat some cupcakes." She and Soul said their good byes and she picked up the bags once more to begin the rest of the trek home.

Walking in the door, she had the urge to pee, again, so she quickly set the bags down, grabbing the small rectangular box out of one of them and went to the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the tub, glaring at the white and pale pink stick sitting on the counter. She had to wait 10 minutes before she would get an accurate reading and she needed this to be accurate.

Imagine her horror to see the pink plus sign sealing her fate

She was pregnant. With Kid's baby. She didn't know how to feel. Maka left the test on the counter, not wanting to touch it and flopped on her bed with a headache forming in her temples. On one hand she loved Kid and she knew that he loved her, they had 5 years of being together to prove it, on the other, they weren't married and had barely started their independent lives.

She folded her arm over her face and felt the tears sting behind her closed eye lids. Suddenly she jumped up, she wasn't going to be a stupid hormonal pregnant woman, she was going to take action. Maka called her and Kid's doctor (who also happened to be a friend at the hospital) and set an appointment up for tomorrow, during a time that she could take her break.

Next she called Tsubaki explaining that she wanted to go visit Liz, asking her to come along, obviously she complied. After that was Liz, Maka somewhat avoided calling her because she could talk for hours on end but today she wanted to take her mind off of things and listen to what she had to say, hopefully answering some innocently placed pregnancy questions.

"Liz?"

"Maka? This is rare, you almost never call me," There was a certain gruffness in her voice that told Maka she had probably just woken up from a nap.

Maka laughed a bit, "I took the day off, after Tsubaki and Patty get off work do you want to get together. No boys allowed? Just the girls?"

She heard Liz shuffling on the other line before she answered, "Ya, Soul is supposed to have Blackstar over here tonight for a 'poker night' which means drinking beer and watching tv with cards nearby. That man, I don't know what I should do with him," She said affectionately. "We should all go to that restaurant, the one that we used to go to, just for a light dinner. I'm sure Kid won't want you home too late."

Maka highly doubted that, plus she'd probably get all tongue tied while talking to him so it was going to be hard being even near Kid until she had a grip on things. "That's sounds good, meet you there, say 4:30?"

"Okay, I'll tell Patty."

Maka quickly remembered Kid's date night and decided to call him.

It rang three times before she heard his voice over the phone, "Hello?"

"Kid?"

"Maka? Are you alright? You're home already?" He sounded worried, but also preoccupied, he was at work after all.

Maka lightly paced the length of the kitchen, eyeing the pie she bought, as she answered, "I'm fine, seriously you and Soul worry too much. I felt sick this morning so I took the day off." She heard him sigh but she couldn't tell if it was out of relief. "Anyway, I just wanted to call you to say that all the girls wanted to get together for an early girl's dinner at 4:30, so can our date night wait? I feel like this dinner is really important." She crossed her fingers, she really didn't want to disappoint him but she needed to get some support and she wasn't ready to tell him.

"How about you get home at about 7 and we go out for dessert, say ice cream at that place you love?" Maka smiled widely, he wasn't mad at all, he actually seemed a bit relieved, but so did she probably.

"Thanks Kid, you're the best." She could imagine the smile on his face and it made her smile larger. "I have to go call Tsubaki now, I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay I'll see you then."

There was silence on the line but he hadn't hung up, "Kid?" There was a hum in response, "I love you." Maka was on the verge of emotional tears, she didn't want this to screw everything up.

"I love you, too, always will." She smiled and hung up the phone.

It began to ring in her hand and she jumped in surprise, almost slipping and having to grip the edge of the counter to keep balance. She hit the talk button, "Hello?"

"Hello my darling little daughter, how are you today?"

Maka looked down to where he baby would be and placed a hand over it, if he found out he'd flip, and that's not what she needs. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good, good, I'm glad my little sunshine is well." He said in a slight baby voice.

Maka scowled, "I'm 23 years old, dad, living with my boyfriend," Pregnant, she add in her head, "I am not your little sunshine."

She heard him whimper, "But Maka, daddy loves you."

Maka looked blankly at the cupboards on the wall before deciding to ask the question plaguing her thoughts. "Daddy, would you love your grandchild as much as you love me."

The line was quiet before he practically shouted through the phone, "ARE YOU PREGNANT? OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE HER, SHE'D BE SO CUTE. SHE'D BE JUST LIKE YOU WERE WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE."

She hung up after that, and called Tsubaki to update her on the plans.

Maka had just finished brushing her hair when she heard the door open from downstairs. She poked her head out of the bathroom and saw Kid walking towards her from the front closet. His hair was the slightest bit damp and Maka concluded that a spring shower must've started.

She went back into the bathroom to apply a light bit of make up as she heard Kid sit on their bed.

"You're home early," Maka commented, it was only 4:15 and for a business man that usually meant it was still work time. He would normally get back around 5:30.

Kid came into the bathroom and smiled into the mirror at Maka, "I asked for the rest of the day off, it was slow anyway. I wanted to see you before you left for dinner." Maka's cheeks heated, he was too sweet sometimes. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting just above her abdomen and placed his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

After five years, Maka knew the signs of a sleepy Kid. He was working hard, his father wanted to step down pretty soon and Kid wanted to learn as much as possible before that. Kid wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and cuddle with the love of his life, but he knew she wanted to spend time with her friends, and he would have her tonight, as promised.

It was easy for Kid to let her leave, he knew she would come back, probably with some crazy story of what happened with the girls.

Maka walked to the restaurant, it wasn't very far. As she walked her mind kept wandering back to when kid had his arms around her, his hands were unknowingly just above their baby and it sent shocks up her spine. She hoped he would take the news well, she would have to tell him eventually.

Tsubaki was sitting at a table for four when Maka arrived, obviously Liz and Patty hadn't made it yet. They exchanged greeting and relapsed into a comforting silence. Tsubaki always had a motherly aura, maybe that's how she coped with Blackstar's childish behavior.

"Hey Tsubaki?" Maka asked, she hummed in response, "Do you want children?"

She looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I want a house full, lots of them just running around all over the place like they do at the preschool. But only when I'm ready, I guess first I have to get married." She laughed a bit but stared into her tea. Maka couldn't help but think that Blackstar should get on it, Tsubaki obviously wanted to next step.

Liz came in next, her 7 month pregnant belly made her walk funny and when she flopped into the chair opposite Maka, she feared it would hit the table edge. Patty came in next, bouncing in her happy way, she sat beside her twin and felt Liz's stomach saying hello to her soon to be nephew.

"So Maka, any particular reason to gathering us all here?" Liz questioned while sipping water. Patty looked at her with the straw to her lemonade still in her mouth and Tsubaki also watched her curiously. It was unusual for Maka to make plans, especially without the rest of the group, girl time was coordinated by Liz most of the time.

Maka looked hard into her strawberry orange smoothie, not wanting to make direct eye contact with any of them. "Well, maybe…" She drifted off but Liz took over.

"I knew it! You and Kid are engaged right?! That's gotta be it! I'm calling it!" Liz smacked the table with her hand then put it gently on her rounded belly, as if she had startled the baby.

Maka quickly shook her head, that wasn't it, that's the order it should be in though. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it? You gotta tell us now," Liz demanded.

"Is it hard to say?" Tsubaki asked, soothingly placing a hand on Maka's shoulder.

Maka looked forward towards Liz who was looking at her intensely and tear collected in her eyes. She nodded and glanced at Liz's stomach. She would be that big in 6 months, considering she was probably about one month in, tomorrow's appointment would tell her exactly. She kept staring at the soon to be baby and unconsciously put a hand on her stomach.

Liz gasped and Maka snapped herself out of her thought, quickly looking at Liz who was staring at her. She had figured it out, that was good, Maka didn't have to say it now.

"Are you…?" Maka nodded, "Oh my god." Liz put a hand to her chest, Tsubaki and Patty looked at each other in confusion. "Well girls, one other person has joined the band wagon. Little Maka here is pregnant."

Tsubaki's jaw dropped and she quickly turned to her close friend, "Really?" Her face was pure excitement, the same reaction to when Liz had told everyone.

"Maka's pregnant?" Patty asked her sister.

"Yup, Maka is gonna have a baby with Kid." She turned her attention back to Maka, "So how far along are you? Is Kid excited?"

"Umm, I'm guessing about a month," She said. She refused to let go of her stomach, her hand placed firmly upon it. She smiled thinking of a baby with straight black hair and green eyes, or a baby with ash blond hair and golden eyes, Maka was in a world all her own.

"So what was Kid's reaction?"

Maka looked up at them sadly, "I haven't told him yet. I don't know how, or what to say, how do you think he will take it? I mean we aren't even married and he's so swamped at work, he doesn't need the stress of a baby and crabby pregnant girlfriend."

"Pregnant women do get pretty crabby." Liz said laughing a bit, "but I'm sure if Soul can handle ME then Kid can handle you, he loves you don't forget."

Maka looked at everyone with tears in her eyes as they nodded along. She knew that Kid loved her but it was the fact that everyone around her did as well that she felt she could go this.

Tsubaki put a hand over Maka's and smiled warmly, "Congratulations."

As Maka walked back home she thought back to Liz's words, she really had become maternal, and it was comforting. It was easy to see that Kid loved her, he said and showed it every day, it was just the irrational thought and fear of him rejecting her and the baby. She didn't want that, she grew up and a one parent home for most of her life, she wanted better for her child, but even if Kid walked away, she would stay because Maka already loved her baby.

She walked in the door of the house and Kid came to greet her.

Maka began to take off her coat, "No no no, don't take it off we are leaving right away." Kid stopped her.

"I wanted to put something nicer on," Maka said slightly confused.

Kid shook his head, "You look perfect already, exactly how you normally look." Maka blushed and Kid pulled her into a hug. They stood with the door open, in the hallway until Kid pulled away. "Just let me grab my coat and we'll go."

They walked to the ice cream store. It was a nice spring evening, getting dark but not quite there yet, still plenty of light around them. The walk was quiet and peaceful, they held hands, not focusing on anything in particular, just enjoying the company. When they arrived Maka got strawberry, and Kid got vanilla with sprinkles, knowing that Maka would want some of his. The woman behind the counter commented on how cute they were, they had become friends with the older lady and often would sit at one of the small tables to talk with her, but tonight Kid seemed to be on a mission so they chatted for a few minutes before leaving.

They lightly hiked up a hill in a park that was famous for their many trails and great sunset views, and that's where Kid was taking her. They had come here quite often and even unofficially claimed one of the benches in a secluded area of the park as their own. They sat down and watched the slow sunset, while eating the rest of their ice cream.

Once Maka finished hers she lay down on the bench and placed her head in Kid's lap, sighing happily. This relaxing outing was just what she needed for her nerves, she felt at ease.

"Maka?" Kid asked. She hummed in reply, not feeling the need to be vocal. When he got up though she got confused. He gently lifted her head off his lap and placed it on the bench to get up. He paced a bit in front of her.

"What is it, Kid?" He seemed nervous, when Kid gets nervous or just very focused on something he paces. He did the same thing when he asked him to live with her, obviously it wasn't a problem, she was excited to move in.

"Okay, Maka, I've been thinking for a while on what to do," Maka looked back confused but sat up to give him her attention. "And I thought this would be good, we both like this place, and this is our spot. I wanted to do it here because even if this is what we are doing twenty years from now, it's exactly what I want." He stopped pacing and stepped in front of Maka. He bent down on one knee and Maka's breath caught in her throat. "Maka Albarn?" She managed to squeak out a 'yes', still not breathing correctly. "Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small black box to reveal a ring with two small diamonds on the sides of a larger diamond in the middle. It was white gold and simply amazing. The diamonds sparkled in the sunset, it was capable of taking away anyone's breath.

Maka finally let herself breathe in an admirable sigh. "Wow, Kid, it's beautiful." She said, fully looking at it.

"So what do you say?" Kid asked again. Maka turned her attention back to him and almost slapped herself, here was the guy that she loves asking her to marry him and all she can do is ogle the ring.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" She said, suddenly excited as she disregarded the piece of jewelry and got up to run and jump her now fiancé. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged his tight. He placed his arms around her to keep her up. "I love you," She said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you too," He whispered into her hair. He pulled her back and brought her into a loving kiss, which she graciously returned.

When she finally released him he put the ring onto her left hand and she smiled. They watched the sun set a little bit more, Maka had resumed her position on Kid's lap and she felt content.

That is until a thought crept into her mind, the one that had been plaguing her all day. "Kid?" She sat up and turned to face him on the bench, folding her legs underneath herself. He watched her in curiosity and then in worry when her brow creased. "I don't really know how to say this," Kid cut her off.

"Do you not want to get married? That's okay too, we can just keep going until you want to," He said worriedly.

"No, of course I want to get married, I want to be with you forever, because I love you, obviously." She convinced, Kid instantly relaxed.

"Then what is it? Don't worry Maka, I don't know if you know this but I'm very happy right now, not many things could bring me down," He smiled reassuringly at her and she tried to smile back.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly, her emotions were all over the place, at first she didn't want to tell him but then all of a sudden she just wanted to get it out.

Kid stared blankly at her for a couple seconds, "Like, with a baby?" Maka nodded and internally laughed because what else could she be pregnant with? An alien? "I'm gonna be a father?" She nodded again. He wasn't showing much emotion and she was getting worried before he leaned over and hugged her. "We're gonna have a baby!" He said excitedly and Maka laughed. He let her go and looked at her stomach. "I wonder what it's going to be." He quickly looked back up at her face, "When is he or she due? Do you have a doctor's appointment soon? Are you eating well? We should get you some extra vitamins or something." He ranted. "Maka do you understand how amazing this is? We're going to be parents!" He looked like a little kid in a candy store, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Kid, as much as I love your enthusiasm, you need to calm down, I've got everything under control," Maka said with her hands in front of her as if in peace. "My doctor's appointment is tomorrow during my shift at the hospital, and I'm probably only one month along, so baby should be due sometime in December." Kid could hardly contain his excitement, he jumped up off the bench and the pulled Maka along carefully to spin around a little bit.

"We should go home, you must be tired, don't pregnant women get tired all the time?" Kid said.

Maka just giggled, she had never ever seen Kid this excited about anything and it made her feel all warm inside because she did this to him. No one else could. She smiled as he pulled her hand along down the trails back into the city. Every once in a while he would stop, spin and kiss her really quickly then continue walking.

The office where Maka was sitting was pure white, a standard for hospital medical rooms. She felt comfortable, even more so because she had been the doctor in this room for a while, but today she was the patient. She wore a light blue hospital gown and swung her legs back and forth waiting for Dr. Stein to get in. It was unusual for a male to give the initial pregnancy checkup, usually it was reserved for women because people felt more comfortable, but somehow Stein made it work, there was something calming about him and usually his nurse Marie was with him, adding to the comfort. Maka wouldn't want anyone else giving her any sort of medical exam, she trusted Stein.

He finally rolled into the room on his office chair, a quirk she actually liked. She smiled at him and he lazily greeted her.

"So little Maka is pregnant, huh?" Maka nodded happily and Stein got the ultra sound machine booted up. "Kid's the father I assume."

"Of course." Maka puffed out her cheeks, taking great offence. She deflated once she remembered who she was dealing with.

Stein chuckled, "Just checking."

There was a sudden loud noise outside and the light scream of a girl. Maka noticed Stein's ears prick up at the noise, then the door flew open.

Kid ran in, short of breath, followed by a disgruntled Marie.

"Maka! I'm here! I made it," Kid said as he took deep breaths and flopped in the chair beside the examining table.

"Glad to see the doting boyfriend is here," Stein quipped as he handed Marie a cup of water and ushered her into the chair he had been previously occupying.

"Fiancé." Maka corrected.

Stein halted all actions and looked at her curiously, eyes shifting to her finger where the ring sat, he gave an indifferent look before returning to the machine but Maka knew he was happy for them.

"Okay Maka, lie down on the table and lift the gown up, you have the shorts on, right?" Stein said while getting the jelly ready.

"Of course, I work here you know." She did as she was told and lifted the short gown up to reveal her stomach. Stein squeezed the gel out of the tube and Maka shuddered at how cold it actually was. She would never think badly of her patients when they complained ever again. He spread the wand over her pelvis area and pushed harder when he couldn't immediately see anything. He gave her a pointed look that read, 'you went to the bathroom before this, didn't you?' (It's important to have a full bladder during and ultra sound as it gives a clearer reading). Maka nodded sheepishly.

She saw the baby before Stein pointed him/her out. It was so small, just barely resembling anything human. Tear gathered in her eyes, she was going to be a mom to this baby right here, in 8 months he or she would be in her arms. Stein pointed it out to Kid who was staring at the screen in confusion and when he sort of saw it he grabbed Maka's hand, thinking the same thing.

Stein then removed the wand from her stomach and Marie turned on the lights, after all this wasn't the big checkup, it was merely to see that the baby was actually alive and developing.

"Well Maka everything seems to be in order, the projected due date is…" Stein trailed off as he look at the data on the sheet of paper, "December 6th 2019." He turned to walk away, Marie in his wake.

"Thank you Stein." Maka said simply, her attention was on Kid though as he talked adamantly about what he thought the baby would be.

Her life was perfect. She was getting married to the man she loved, and she was having his baby, it didn't matter than she technically got pregnant out of wedlock, it mattered that this baby would be so loved, first Liz would have hers and then Maka's would come along, then who knows, Tsubaki could finally convey to Blackstar that she wanted one too. Things were working out and Maka couldn't be happier.

"MAAAAAAAKA!" She heard from down the hall and soon her red headed father came bursting in the room crying crocodile tears.

This would be fun.

**Well that's it folks! ****NorthernMage's**** one shot prize for being an awesome reviewer on the story that this is a continuation of. I enjoyed writing this so much, it was so cute and I apologize if you think that Kid is OOC but come on! He's going to be a father, he's hyped! Anyway, yeah that's it. Hopefully you all liked this and if you haven't yet read 'What I said' then I really do suggest you go and read it and then hell, come back and read this again, guaranteed to be cuter once you know the story of them falling in love.**

**Please review, if I get enough I'm thinking of making this a place for one shots that revolve around this AU fanfiction, you know, random one shots of baby, and wedding and such. Let me know if you think it's a good idea.**

**Thank you for all the support to write fanfiction and I 150% encourage you to write your own**

**~PrincessNoodle**


End file.
